This is the Night
by Annabelle Porter
Summary: This is a songfic combining one of my favorite songs with my favorite ship.


This Is The Night  
By: Jazzy W.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Deal with it. The characters belong to J.K.R, the lyrics belong to Clay Aiken. The plot isn't even entirely mine. It's based on a roleplay between my friend Laura and I.

* * *

_When the world wasn't upside down,  
I could take all the time I had  
but I'm not gonna wait  
When a moment can vanish so fast...  
'Cause every kiss  
Is a kiss you can never get back...  
Lift me up,  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is well,  
You'd be right.  
I've been waiting forever for this,  
This is the night._

Ginny sat, remembering. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since she had last seen him. Three weeks since they had discovered that a new Dark Lord had come to power. Three week since, for the first time in their almost two-year relationship, he had told her that he loved her.  
They had been arguing about the normal stuff that they tended to argue about. This time, she had taken a bottle of Vodka from him, and poured it down the drain. He had been ready to yell at her, when Blaise burst in, stoned and angry. He didn't seem to notice Ginny, but he threw a newspaper and a magazine clipping at Draco.  
Draco scanned both articles, his eyes widening in horror.  
"You didn't even tell us! We're your best friends, and you didn't fucking TELL us!" Blaise yelled, angry.  
"I didn't even KNOW about the first one..." Draco answered, indicating the newspaper article.  
"Yeah, well, join the club." Blaise stated bitterly, before storming out.  
Ginny had been standing to the side, throughout all of this. Her curiousity got the better of her. "Er, what exactly was that all about?" She asked tentatively.  
He gave her a blank stare. "My father's the new Dark Lord," he stated, indicating the newspaper, "And Witch Weekly did an article on us, telling everything...EVERYTHING."  
Ginny's eyes widened, horrified, and snatched the articles. "Oh...Oh my God," she stated, as she scanned them. She stared at the Witch Weekly article a bit longer, scanning the page. She didn't even know how they had found out half of the stuff in the article. She had told very few people any of the stuff stated. Only her family knew about the whole clubbing incident, only Percy, Juana, and Luna knew about the sex, and she was pretty sure that no one knew that he had given up drugs for her.  
Awhile later, after she had the...FORTUNE of meeting his half-sister Electra, they were alone again.

_When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away  
Why am I here  
Holding back what I'm trying to say?_

"Ginny, come here," he said softly, indicating for her to sit on his lap. She did so, and he held her hands, drawing small patterns on them with his thumbs. As she watched him, she noticed something that she had never seen before... he looked worried, and that scared her. He told her that he had been called to Edinburgh by his father, and that there was a good chance that he wouldn't make it back.  
A look of complete terror came over her.  
"And," he added, "If he believes that article, they might come after you, too." She looked even more horrified, if possible. "But, you're brother's practically Minister... you'll be fine. There'll be someone there to protect you. Hell, I'D get someone to protect you if I could." She still looked worried. He shifted, so that he was laying on the couch with his head on the armrest, and she was wedged comfortably between him and the back of the couch. His fingers trailed along her collarbone, making small patterns, and occasionally he slipped them underneath the collar of her robes. This seem to distract her a bit, as she had her eyes half closed and would occasionally shiver slightly.  
"Ginny, I--" he started.  
Her eyes opened again, though he continued his movements. "What is it?" She asked curiously.  
"Ginny, I l--" He stopped again, and took in a deep breath. It was possibly the last time he'd ever see her, he had to tell her.  
He sighed, and took in another deep breath. "Ginny, I love you... I just thought you should know that."

_Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is well,  
You'd be right.  
Hold me close,  
To your heart,  
I would go with you, to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly...  
I've been waiting forever for this,  
This is the night._

She looked shocked. Of course she knew that he loved her, but he had never said it before. She got slightly teary, and gave him a quick hug, since he tended to get awkward if she hugged him for a long period of time. "I love you too..." she told him, giving him a smile. She settled back down next to him, with her head on his chest.  
"Ginny?" He started again, "Is there anything that I've never done, or never said, that you wanted me to?" he asked her.  
She raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Just answer the question," he stated.  
"I don't know...I mean, you just said the one thing that I've wanted you to say...I don't know... I guess I'd like it if you were more affectionate, but I understand why you're not..."  
"Nothing at all?"  
Ginny smiled, and stated jokingly, "Well, it'd be nice if you'd admit that you're not always right"  
"I'm not always right," he stated simply. "Anything else?"  
"Not that I can think of...why?"  
"Because, as I said before, this may be the last time we're together, and I just want to make sure that you're happy tonight."  
Ginny felt tears start to well up again, due to both the thought of this being possibly their last time together, and because the whole thing was really sweet. She gave him another quick hug. "You don't have to do anything to make me happy," she told him.  
"I know, but I want to," he informed her.  
She smiled and kissed him. "Just being here with you makes me happy."  
He smiled back at her, and kissed her breathless. "Then good, I'm glad."

_This is the night  
Where we capture forever  
And all our tomorrows begin...  
After tonight  
We will never be lonely again.  
Lift me up  
In your eyes  
If you told me that is what Heaven is well,  
You'd be right._

He was now halfway on top of her, and planting butterfly kisses along her collarbone. She knew that he would never go further without her initiating it, in case she didn't want it, so she shifted so that he was completely on top of her, unbuttoned the top of his robes, and placed fluttery kisses on his chest. He grinned and, within seconds, had stripped her down to her underwear.  
"Not wasting any time tonight now, are you?" She asked with a smile, joking.  
"No, I suppose not," He answered, continuing his butterfly kisses.  
She reached up and messed up his hair, knowing how it annoyed the hell out of him, and smiled innocently when he looked at her. He opened his mouth to reprimand her, but stopped, and tortured her slowly with his hands instead. She let out a few small noises, "You're evil." She managed to get out.  
He smirked, that famous Malfoy smirk that everyone knew, and she secretly loved (although she wouldn't tell HIM that, since it'd inflate his already overlarge ego). "You love it." he stated.  
She thought for a moment, before replying with a smile, "Yes, I suppose I do."

_Hold me close,  
To your heart  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth  
And we'll fly...  
I've been waiting forever for this..._

They woke up a few hours later, at 11:30. He had to go. He had been called to meet his father at midnight. They both got up and got re-dressed. He rested his head on her shoulder, against her neck, and she leaned against him. They were both stalling, and they knew it.  
"Be careful, ok?" She asked, tears welling up for the third time tonight.  
He held her hands, before allowing her to hug him, and hugging her back somewhat awkwardly. "Don't worry...I'll meet you at King's Cross next week, before you go back to school, alright?"  
She nodded. "Promise?"  
He kissed her. "Yes, I promise." He broke away, and turned to go.  
"I love you." She stated.  
He couldn't bring himself to form the words again, but he knew she'd understand. "Me too," he stated, kissing her one last time, before disapparating.

That had been three weeks ago. Every night that following week, she had gotten very little sleep. On September first, she had stood at King's Cross, getting more and more worried as the minutes ticked by. She had to be literally shoved onto the train as it left at eleven. She had gone to bed early that night, and cried herself to sleep. For the following two weeks, she had been like the living dead. She was already failing 3 out of 4 of her classes... the only one she wasn't failing was Potions, since Snape wasn't there, and the substitute didn't care what they did. Luna still rarely talked to her, and Colin was constantly asking her what the hell was wrong.

This was exactly what broke her out of her current reverie.  
"Ginny, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you even have your books?" She was in the Library with the two of them, and they were supposed to be studying. "You're already failing most of your classes!"  
She glanced around, and didn't see her bag. "No, I guess I don't have it...and nothing's wrong." This was all said rather emotionless.  
It was then that Dennis hurried into the Library. "Hey, Ginny...You got a letter. It was from a rather large owl, so it seemed important." He handed the letter to her.  
She flipped it over, and saw the Malfoy Seal on the back in black wax. She opened it quickly, and read the letter. Instantly, a huge grin spread across her face. He was alright. His ass of a father had kept him there for 3 weeks, but he was alright. Colin, Dennis, and Luna looked at her like she was completely crazy. Which she probably was. She informed them that she'd be back, and rushed to answer the letter. She didn't actually see him until nine and a half months later, at her Graduation, but she couldn't possiblyhave been happier.

_This is the night._


End file.
